


Crash Positions

by still_lycoris



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard apparently wants to display affection. Manny is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Positions

“Manny,” Bernard said. “Manny, you’re my best friend in the world.”

Manny immediately adopted emergency position, grabbing a chair and holding it in front of him to ward off whatever evil creature had possessed Bernard Black’s body.

“Stay away! Don’t you come near me! This chair is loaded!”

“Some people,” Bernard said, shaking his head sorrowfully. “You try to be kind and they react like this. Unfeeling, that’s what it is. Unfeeling.”

“Where’s the real Bernard?!” Manny demanded. “You’re some sort of abhorrent monster, aren’t you? Admit it!”

“I admit nothing,” Bernard said, picking up the wine bottle that Manny had abandoned and beginning to drink it. Too late, Manny saw how he had been tricked and began to protest loudly but when Bernard threw a copy of _David Copperfield_ at his head, he gave up.

Just another day at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge


End file.
